Evolución
by hope777
Summary: AU. El mundo como lo conocian habia terminado, no podian confiar en nadie, estar infectado significaba la muerte, pero ellos se habian transformado en algo más... Edward/Bella.
1. Prologo

_Hola aca estoy con una nueva historia que hacia tiempo que tenia en mi cabeza, esta vez de Twilight, espero que les guste. Tiene un poco de las peliculas clásicas de zombies pero toma un rumbo diferente._

_Twilight no me pertenece obviamente, solamente estoy utilizando sus personajes en un diagrama distinto._

El mundo ha cambiado, no sabemos como empezó, pero un día empezó a aparecer en todos los noticieros, hasta que ya no hubo noticieros, en nuestra pequeña ciudad estábamos aislados, no sabíamos que sucedía allá afuera, teníamos miedo pero intentábamos seguir con nuestras vidas. Que ilusos no prestar más atención, cuando empezaron a llegar no estábamos preparados, solamente pudimos refugiarnos y rezar para que no pudieran ingresar, rezar para que pudiéramos sobrevivir. Pero sucediera lo que sucediera nada volvería a ser lo mismo, estaba cambiando. No sé como sucedió, porque no me transformaba en uno de ellos, sino en algo mas…


	2. Dia 1

_Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, al principio puede ser un poco angst pero los sucesos no pueden ser para menos. Espero que les guste._

_Nada de Twilight me pertenece, solamente utilizo sus personajes por un rato._

Nuestra vida hasta el día que todo comenzó, era como la de cualquier adolescente, íbamos a la escuela, salíamos con nuestros amigos y soportábamos a nuestros padres.

En mi caso me consideraba una persona bastante normal. Tenía pocas amigas, Angela y Jessica, y pasaba desapercibida de los populares del colegio, lo que podía considerarse una bendición ya que solían ser bastante crueles con los que no pertenecían a su grupo. En general llevaba una existencia tranquila junto a mis padres, Charly y Reneé, y mi novio Jake, quién se había mudado con nosotros para acudir a la misma escuela que yo. Lo único peculiar en mi persona era mi habilidad para tropezar incluso en superficies lisas, lo que me conducía a constantes visitas al hospital, pero eso no podía considerarse algo que me hiciera sobresalir, no que hubiese querido.

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro con Jake y yo dirigiéndonos a la escuela en mi querido y viejo auto y comentando sobre que estaría sucediendo en el mundo, aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo todos teníamos un poco de miedo, pero intentábamos seguir como si nada, después de todo éramos simplemente adolescentes y teníamos a nuestros padres para que se preocuparan.

Una vez en el estacionamiento del colegio nos bajamos y nos pusimos a hablar con nuestros amigos, cuando comenzaron los gritos, nadie sabía que eran, pero estaban atacando gente, lo único a lo que atinamos fue a salir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. En la avalancha de gente perdí a Jake de vista y como no, mi naturaleza salió a relucir, y me caí al intentar correr.

Fue un momento de terror absoluto cuando lo vi abalanzarse sobre mi y sentí un rasguño en mi estomago cuando esa cosa intento agarrarme, pero alguien vino en mi ayuda lo empujo y me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y salir corriendo hacia el interior del colegio donde comenzaban a cerrar las puertas. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que también lo habían lastimado, pero al igual que a mí solo fue un rasguño. Alcanzamos a entrar y las puertas se cerraron a nuestras espaldas. Vimos a un montón de nuestros compañeros apresurándose a asegurar las ventanas y puertas con mesas y sillas de los salones de clase. Me di cuenta que todavía continuaba de la mano de mi salvador y me apresure a soltarlo. –Gracias Masen, me has salvado la vida- Le dije aunque todavía continuaba shockeada.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Swan- Me dijo, y a pesar de toda la conmoción por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no pudo dejar de sorprenderme que él el chico más popular de todos supiera quién era.

Pero reaccione rápidamente y me puse a buscar a Jake, si esas cosas estaban atacando toda la ciudad podía ser lo único que me quedara en el mundo. Pronto encontré a mi novio y nos dirigimos al salón principal donde todos se estaban reuniendo. La directora de la escuela la Sra. Platt y el doctor Cullen el encargado de la enfermería de la escuela tomaron el mando de las cosas y nos organizaron para comprobar que todas las entradas estuvieran bloqueadas. Pudimos encontrar comida y agua en la cafetería aunque a partir de ese momento todas las provisiones serían racionadas si no queríamos morir de hambre. Además todas las puertas y ventanas fueron verificadas. Estábamos en relativa seguridad y hasta tanto no tuviéramos noticias del exterior no podríamos salir.

En ese momento que las cosas comenzaron a tranquilizarse todos comenzaron a pensar en la magnitud de lo sucedido. Nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos, nuestros amigos, todos aquellos conocidos que quedaron afuera…

No sabíamos si se habían salvado, si lograron escapar y esconderse, si volveríamos algún día a verlos…

La tristeza y el dolor empezó a invadir a todos, se oyeron lamentos y gritos de los que querían volver a salir para buscar a los que habían dejado, pero era inútil, cualquier intento terminaría en un ataque de esas criaturas. ¿Que eran? Parecían personas, pero nadie se comportaba así, como si hubieran perdido toda capacidad de razonar, además estaban todos lastimados, como si los hubieran atacado a ellos…

El cansancio me iba venciendo y me senté en el suelo junto a mi novio, a pesar de todo la mayoría empezaba a calmarse y solamente atinaban a sentar en el suelo y abrazarse a sus amigos. No éramos muchos los que habíamos logrado entrar, unas 30 o 40 personas la mayoría alumnos y dos o tres profesores además de la directora y el doctor Cullen. Comparado con la cantidad de alumnos total del colegio no llegábamos ni a la mitad, pero el ataque había sido temprano, con suerte muchos no habrían salido aún de sus casas.

Los adultos se encontraban verificando que nadie hubiera recibido daño alguno, y por alguna razón dije que estaba bien, el rasguño que había recibido estaba cubierto por la ropa que se había levantado cuando me caí, y en el momento no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con esas cosas.

Transcurrieron algunas horas y de vez en cuando podíamos escuchar gritos de afuera de personas que eran atacadas, nosotros nos abrazábamos mas fuerte a quien teníamos al lado y guardábamos silencio, ante nuestra impotencia por brindar cualquier ayuda.

A la noche cuando las cosas se habían calmado y no se escuchaban más gritos, fue que comenzó…

Poco a poco un ardor extraño recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi estomago donde había recibido el rasguño, mis músculos se agarrotaban y a pesar del ardor podía sentir que mi temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Fue en ese momento que comprendí dos cosas, eso que estaba atacando gente eran personas y algo les había contagiado una enfermedad que los transformó en eso. Y que pronto yo me uniría a ellos…

No quería caer, no podía perder mi mente, iba a atacar a los que estaban aquí dentro si me deslizaba, tenía que alertar a alguien, pedir ayuda… Pero tenía miedo, no quería morir…

_Este capítulo es un poco pesado pero era necesario explicar algunas cosas, no se preocupen ya que la historia es un Edward/Bella, si bien al principio no lo parece. Se van a dar cuenta en el próximo capítulo._

_También quiero aclarar que en este fic Bella y Jake tienen la misma edad así pueden ir a la escuela juntos._

_Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias **M-Way** por tu comentario, es muy importante para mí ya que sigo varias de tus historias. Espero poder actualizar pronto._


	3. Una larga noche

_Hola!!! Acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya va tomando rumbo la relación entre Edward y Bella, solamente hay que esperar y ver qué sucede._

_También a mí siempre me traumatizaron todas las historias de zombis o las del estilo de Exterminio, y tuve muchas pesadillas desde chica, en base a una de las últimas tuve la idea para esta historia. Por eso también esta historia no va a tomar el rumbo de las clásicas historias. Bueno ahora si a disfrutar del capítulo._

_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ni nada que reconozcan.

* * *

_

Qué hacer cuando sabes que se avecina lo peor, que tu vida puede durar solo unos instantes más, mi actitud fue la de muchos otros, me aterré. Miedo por lo desconocido, al sufrimiento, a no ser consciente de mis actos por mucho tiempo más, a hacer daño a los otros. Pero entre todos esos miedos también me di cuenta que no podía quedarme ahí, si lo que sospechaba que me estaba sucediendo era cierto, no quería condenar a mis amigos y mi novio al mismo destino.

Pero… ¿a dónde iba?, si salía podría ser que mis suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas y finalmente moriría pero atacada por esos seres, fue ahí que me acorde de la habitación de almacenaje en el segundo piso, un viejo salón de clase que por algunos daños en el sistema de calefacción dejo de usarse para dar clases y se utilizaba para guardar lo que ya no servía. Era perfecto ya que podría utilizar algunos viejos escritorios para trabar la puerta y así nadie entraría, ni saldría…

Sin perder tiempo, ya que el dolor se iba intensificando, me pare y, lo más silenciosamente y con cuidado que pude, subí al segundo piso, por suerte, todos dormían y nadie me noto, el día había sido terriblemente agotador para todos.

Entre al salón que estaba completamente oscuro y de prisa cerré la puerta, cuando sentí unos brazos que me envolvieron sujetando mis brazos y mi boca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante la sorpresa, una voz hablo en mi oído…

-Sshhhh… No te asustes, si te suelto promete no gritar por favor, nos meterías en muchos problemas.- Asentí ya que había reconocido a quién pertenecía esa voz, y recordé que no estaba tan sola como había pensado.

-Masen…-Dije dándome vuelta para observarlo, aunque solo su alta y atlética silueta podía verse perfilada por la luz que ingresaba de una ventana- Tu…

-Si sé por lo que estás pasando, esas cosas nos contagiaron de lo que sea que tienen- Suspiro fuertemente y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los escritorios que yacían desordenados por toda la habitación- Pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar, ayúdame a trabar la puerta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Asentí aunque él no pudiera verlo y me dispuse a ayudarlo. Entre los dos a pesar de los dolores cada vez más fuertes pusimos todos los escritorios contra la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, no podíamos escatimar esfuerzos para la protección de aquellos del otro lado. Nos sentamos en un rincón del cuarto desde donde se podía observar el cielo nocturno que asombrosamente estaba descubierto, un último regalo antes de la despedida.

-Lo siento Masen, si no me hubieras ayudado no estarías aquí.- le dije entre lágrimas, no quería que todo terminara así.

- Llámame Edward, lo menos que podemos hacer es tratarnos por nuestros nombres ya que pasaremos nuestros últimos momentos juntos, y no me agradezcas fue mi placer ayudarte.- Me contestó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros para consolarme.

- Ok, entonces llámame Bella.- Le dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro- Eras la última persona con la que me hubiera imaginado que pasaría mis instantes finales, creo que antes de hoy nunca cruzamos siquiera una palabra.

- Si es cierto, yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado, pero fue lo mejor que no nos habláramos antes, creo que sabes lo desagradable que Tania es con cualquier chica que se me acerca. No me agradaron nunca esas humillaciones, pero tampoco podía hacer nada más que evitar hablar con otras chicas que no pertenecieran al grupo.

-Pueden ser muy crueles cuando quieren, pero ¿porque sigues con ella sabiendo como es?- Le pregunté intentando comprender a mi compañero.

- Mis padres son amigos de sus padres desde siempre y desde que éramos chicos esperaban que termináramos juntos, y después de un tiempo termine accediendo. Aunque siempre tuve la esperanza de conocer a alguien más y de enamorarme, ahora es demasiado tarde.- Dijo mientras sentía como su brazo se sujetaba un poco mas fuerte sobre mis hombros.- El dolor está aumentando, se está extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, no sé cuanto más resistiré.

-Si yo también lo estoy sintiendo, tengo miedo, no quiero cerrar mis ojos o tal vez no vuelva a abrirlos.-le confesé.

- Sigue hablándome- Me dijo, pero en ese momento el dolor llego a mi corazón y me abrace fuertemente a él en un intento de encontrar un refugio, sentí como también él apretaba su abrazo y escondía su cabeza en mi cuello. Un nuevo espasmo y sin darme cuenta mordí su cuello para contener el grito que nos hubiera delatado, pero no fue necesario disculparme aunque probablemente no hubiera podido ya que él hizo lo mismo.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente mientras ambos sufríamos en silencio.

* * *

Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a verse, mientras el dolor llego a su punto máximo. Cuanto tiempo nos quedaría, no podría decirlo…

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algunos reviews como regalo de cumpleaños. Espero actualizar pronto y sus comentarios me ayudan.

* * *

_


	4. ¿De qué más somos capaces?

_Hola!!! Estoy de vuelta más pronto de lo que me pensaba. Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya que me animan mucho a escribir. Les traigo un capítulo más largo aunque no va a ser algo de siempre, voy publicando lo que escribo y si me doy tiempo de releerlo demasiado termino borrándolo y empezando de nuevo sin garantía de que pueda escribir algo._

_Bueno ahora a la historia._

_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ni nada que reconozcan.

* * *

_

Con el primer rayo del sol el dolor se intensifico a un punto inimaginable y con un latido mas todo se detuvo, un segundo… dos… volví a sentir mi corazón en mi pecho… el dolor se había ido…

Nos separamos suavemente y nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos, ¿Qué había sucedido?

A la luz del sol que ahora ingresaba por la ventana pude notar que nuestra piel se había aclarado levemente y unas profundas ojeras marcaban nuestro rostro, consecuencia de la noche en vela. Pude ver algunas sutiles diferencias en sus rasgos, pero nada que pudiera precisar, hasta que me fije en sus ojos que a la luz del sol tenían un brillo rojizo, y de su mirada probablemente los míos estaban iguales.

Me concentre en mi y pude notar que mi corazón latía como nunca antes, los músculos de mi cuerpo se notaban mas fortalecidos, aunque a simple vista estaban iguales, y de cierta forma era más consciente de lo que me rodeaba.

-Ya… se terminó… ¿no?- Edward me pregunto.

- No puedo decirlo, tal vez reaccionemos de otra forma si vemos a alguien.- dije insegura – ¿Bajamos o debemos quedarnos aquí? Pronto comenzaran a buscarnos y si no sucede nada y nos encuentran juntos vamos a tener problemas.

Finalmente decidimos bajar, lo más rápidamente y silenciosamente posible sacamos los escritorios y luego de un rápido abrazo, uno no puede vivir semejante situación sin volverse más cercano a la otra persona, salí de la habitación y camine lentamente a la escalera. Del piso de abajo ya se escuchaba el ruido de voces y movimiento, que llegaba a mis oídos un poco más claramente de lo normal. Cuando cruce a la primera persona confirme que nada me sucedía y respire de alivio, más segura me puse a buscar a Jake.

-Bell!- lo escuche llamarme, me di vuelta y vi que venía del área de la cafetería con Ángela, quién por suerte había entrado a tiempo el día anterior.- Te estábamos buscando.

-Lo siento, me desperté muy temprano y fui al baño- invente rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura que dormiste? Te ves algo cansada y más pálida de lo normal.- Me pregunto mi amiga.

-Si estoy bien, creo, ya que después de lo que estamos pasando…- Después de mi contestación cambiaron inmediatamente de tema, intentando evitar pensar en quienes estaban afuera.

El día paso lentamente, hablando con nuestros amigos y compañeros, quienes salían del shock del día anterior e intentaban entender lo que estaba sucediendo, hubo muchas teorías pero ninguna forma de confirmarlas. De vez en cuando buscaba a Edward con la vista, después de la noche anterior necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí, y nuestras miradas coincidían la mayoría de las veces.

Cuando llego el momento de las raciones de alimento, algunos de los profesores pasaron entre nosotros repartiéndolo, pude notar que no sentía ningún hambre mientras que Jake y Ángela se alegraban de que hubiera llegado por fin. Sabiendo que hasta mañana no tendríamos nada más me forcé a comer algo, aunque no le sentí ningún sabor. Pude ver que a Edward le sucedía lo mismo, ya que revolvía su comida en el plato y ponía una leve mueca de desagrado cada vez que comía un bocado. Tal vez una consecuencia de lo que nos había sucedido, esperaba por nuestro bien que pasara pronto, quería disfrutar de mis comidas aunque fueran pocas.

Más tarde con mi novio y mi amiga nos pusimos a caminar recorriendo el edificio escolar, necesitábamos un poco de ejercicio, después de pasarnos casi todo el día sentados. Me resulto raro que, a pesar de no haber dormido anoche, me sentía completamente descansada, aunque con el estomago un poco revuelto. Cuando no aguante más me disculpe de mis amigos y les dije que iba al baño, donde tuve que deshacerme de todo lo que había comido, después de lo cual me sentí mucho mejor. Al salir del baño me cruce con Edward, que al parecer por la prisa que llevaba y el hecho de que se iba sujetando el estomago, se dirigía a imitarme. Definitivamente esto no era algo normal.

La hora de ir a dormir esta vez se estiro un poco, ya que todos habían descansado bastante hoy, pero tarde o temprano todos se durmieron, me acosté cerca de mi novio y de Ángela y fingí dormir, aunque me sentía más despierta que nunca. Estando sola con mis pensamientos pude notar un leve ardor en mi garganta, como si tuviera sed, pero no quise levantarme.

El ardor fue aumentando hasta que era imposible de ignorar, así que me levante en silencio para ir al baño y beber un poco de agua. Mi equilibrio había mejorado mucho desde anoche, (no había tenido ninguna caída en el día), por lo que fue sencillo llegar hasta la galería donde se encuentran los baños sin despertar a nadie. Estaba abriendo la canilla cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse y me di vuelta para ver que Edward había entrado al baño.-No sabes que este es el baño de mujeres- le dije bromeando.

A lo que levanto sus hombros indicando que no le importaba.- Vi que te levantaste y te seguí, tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿no?- negué con mi cabeza y él siguió hablando- ¿sientes la sed?, es desesperante, pero ya intente beber agua y sucedió lo mismo que con la comida. Sobrevivimos a lo de anoche solamente para morir de hambre.

-No seas demasiado pesimista, tal vez es solo algo pasajero- le dije aunque tampoco estaba muy segura.-Puede ser que mañana sirvan algo que sí podamos comer.

Antes de que él pudiera contestarme sentimos un ruido desde el exterior. El baño de mujeres poseía una venta alta sobre el lavabo, al que ambos nos subimos para observar el exterior. Al parecer una de las criaturas estaba deambulando por debajo, probablemente atraída por la luz o el ruido. Edward abrió la ventana para observarla mejor, ya que por la altura era imposible que pudiera entrar o hacernos algún daño, pero antes de que pudiéramos ver nada fue el olor que desprendía lo que nos llamo la atención, un aroma dulce que nos hacía agua la boca. Mientras más lo olía sentía como si algo se fuera posesionando de mi cuerpo y dejara de pensar. Me di vuelta para ver a Edward y note que sus ojos habían tomado un tono rojo oscuro que no estaba ahí antes.

Sin decir una palabra me levantó hasta que quede sentada sobre el marco de la ventana y de donde lo ayude a subir. Al mismo tiempo y sin importarnos la distancia saltamos al suelo, donde la criatura seguía deambulando ignorándonos, mis piernas dolieron un poco por la caída pero me levante rápidamente. Ambos rodeamos a la criatura e intentamos sujetarla, pero era muy fuerte. No sé que nos había agarrado ya que luchábamos con todo lo que teníamos, hasta que esa cosa quedo atrapada en un abrazo entre nosotros, y sin perder el tiempo lo mordimos. La sangre ingreso en nuestro sistema y fue lo más delicioso que habíamos probado, el ardor se fue calmando hasta que no quedo nada, al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que los dolores en mi cuerpo por la caída y la lucha iban desapareciendo, como si el exquisito fluido que bebíamos reparara todos los males.

Cuando ya no quedo nada fue como el despertar de un trance, nos miramos horrorizados de lo que éramos capaces, pero un ruido en la cercanía nos hizo reaccionar y darnos prisa por volver a entrar. Edward me levanto sobre sus hombros y con una agilidad de la que no me conocía capaz me subí a la ventana, el problema era ayudarlo a él a subir, ya que no me creía lo suficientemente fuerte, pero otra vez me sorprendí al notar que me resultaba muy sencillo. Una vez dentro nos dejamos caer en el suelo uno al lado del otro, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. ¿Qué éramos? ¿Por qué actuábamos así? ¿Era algo permanente?

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero no podíamos imaginarnos que esto recién comenzaba.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario. Nos vemos en el próximos capitulo. Bye.

* * *

_


	5. Laboratorio Twilight

_Bueno después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con una actualización, aunque no sé si alguien me sigue leyendo. Si lo hacen dejen un comentario, me ayuda mucho. Bueno como verán del capítulo anterior esta historia es diferente a muchas de las de zombies, en está ellos serán la comida, principalmente por razones que ya se explicaran. Este capítulo tendrá algunas respuestas, el resto vendrá más adelante._

_Disculpen si los términos que utilizare no son muy técnicos, ya que no conozco el manejo de un laboratorio. Bueno ya saben que nada de Twilight me pertenece. Ahora si a la historia._

* * *

Mientras el mundo se hunde en la desesperación mientras personas contaminadas continúan atacando a otras, en un laboratorio importante en algún lugar del país las computadoras quedaron encendidas, y los muebles desordenados. En un monitor en una oficina aislada puede observarse lo que muchos se preguntan…

_

* * *

Día 358 del experimento controlado "Súper hombre"_

_

* * *

Laboratorio Twilight_

_

* * *

Ayer terminamos el desarrollo de la versión de prueba del potenciador de habilidades. Es una sustancia que al ser inyectada en un ser vivo debería fortalecer los sentidos y la fuerza del individuo._

_La primera etapa está finalizada y hemos obtenido un compuesto base, ahora proseguiremos con la experimentación en animales. Primariamente serán roedores para continuar con mamíferos más grandes y concluir finalmente en el hombre si todo sale bien._

_

* * *

Director de Proyecto Jasper Whitlock_

_

* * *

Día 359 del experimento controlado "Súper hombre"_

_

* * *

Laboratorio Twilight_

_

* * *

Las pruebas han sido esclarecedoras. Se inyecto a los animales de prueba con distintas dosis del compuesto. Los resultados obtenidos en la mayoría de los animales han sido prometedores._

_Los experimentos continuaran durante varios meses antes de proseguir en el hombre._

_

* * *

Director de Proyecto Jasper Whitlock_

_

* * *

_

_Día 400 del experimento controlado "Súper hombre" _

_Laboratorio Twilight_

_

* * *

Hemos descubierto que el compuesto es altamente contagioso. Al insertar animales afectados por el mismo con animales normales, pudimos observar ciertos grados de agresividad, como resultado los animales sanos fueron contaminados por el compuesto._

_La principal forma de contagio es producida cuando cualquier partícula de piel o sangre de los individuos de prueba entra en contacto con el torrente sanguíneo de los individuos sanos._

_Hasta ahora hemos visto un incremento notable de la esperanza de vida de los individuos afectados, así como una mayor resistencia a las pruebas realizadas._

_

* * *

Director de Proyecto Jasper Whitlock_

_

* * *

_

_Día 412 del experimento controlado "Súper hombre"_

* * *

_Laboratorio Twilight_

_

* * *

Hemos observado que ciertos objetos de prueba recientemente inyectados han demostrado un comportamiento errático y altamente agresivo hacia sus otros individuos de su misma especie sin inyectar. Mientras que ignoran a otros individuos inyectados._

_Se están realizando nuevos estudios para controlar estos efectos secundarios._

_

* * *

Director de Proyecto Jasper Whitlock_

_

* * *

_

_Día 235 del experimento "Súper hombre"_

_Laboratorio Twilight_

* * *

_Hemos tenido una contaminación de un científico con el compuesto, al ser mordido por un roedor de prueba. El experimento será abortado. Ha sido demostrado que el compuesto es altamente incompatible con la genética humana. El individuo mordido demostró pérdida total de la capacidad de razonamiento. Solamente los impulsos primarios de supervivencia están activos, además de contar con sentidos y fuerza aumentados. En el momento se encuentra aislado para evitar el ataque de otros seres humanos y la contaminación que observamos en los animales._

_Procederemos a buscar una cura..._

* * *

El cursor parpadeo una vez más al final del párrafo antes de que la máquina finalmente se apagara por los cortes de electricidad que habían comenzado a ocurrir en todo el mundo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Nos habíamos transformado en monstruos, era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Levante la vista y observe a Edward sentado a mi lado, su rostro manchado con sangre y sus ropas alborotadas de la lucha.

-Debemos limpiarnos y acomodarnos, no pueden vernos así.- Le dije, él solo asintió y ambos fuimos a los lavabos para borrar cualquier señal de lo que nos había sucedido.

-Te das cuenta que somos un peligro para el resto, lo que sea que contagio a esas personas y las transformo en eso, lo tenemos también. Aunque por alguna razón con nosotros fue diferente o tal vez pronto nos transformemos. Pero el punto es que no sabemos si alguien puede contagiarse de nosotros. Debemos mantener la distancia del resto.- Me dijo una vez que habíamos terminado de arreglarnos. Podía ver la preocupación en su rostro y lo entendía, no sabía cómo decirle a Jacob que no podíamos seguir juntos, y menos en este momento tan difícil para todos. Tenía ganas de llorar, la impotencia por no poder evitar esta situación, el temor de no saber que nos esperaba más adelante, la preocupación por las personas que quería. En ese momento todo llego a ser demasiado, pero simplemente las lágrimas no salían.

Pude sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, intentando calmarme, su olor era tan intenso y dulce, por un momento olvide la situación en que estábamos. Su presencia me confortaba, recordé que pasara lo que pasara no estaba sola mientras él estuviera cerca de mí. Devolví su abrazo con la misma intensidad, para darle un poco de la seguridad que él me brindaba, ya que sabía que teníamos los mismos miedos.

Mientras tanto el cielo lentamente comenzaba a aclararse anunciando la hora de enfrentar a nuestros amigos y parejas, por su bien debíamos alejarnos, por nuestro bien no debíamos decirles la verdad.

_

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo no es muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.

* * *

_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
